Good CopBad Cop
by Katt9966
Summary: VicDutch -- Vic wants to indulge a little fantasy.


Title: - Good Cop/Bad Cop

Author: - Katt

Rating: -R

Pairing: -Vic/Dutch

Feedback: - Like it or loathe it let me know

Archive: - Archived at the Shield Fanfiction Archive

Disclaimer: - I don't own any of the characters of The Shield, they all belong to Shawn Ryan and FX

Author's Notes: - This is a response to Peja's improv words challenge issued at the WWOMB archive on 14/12/04. The words are: - mind-numbing, chill, thrill, conspiracy, destruction, submit (submission), and a PWP gets extra brownie points.

Good Cop/Bad Cop

He stalked his prey, moving slowly, steathily making sure the other man was oblivious to his presence. He'd watched as the other man had slipped away from their colleagues, and had headed up the stairs to the upper floors of the abandoned factory. Everyone else was busy processing the prisoners, and securing the evidence from the crack factory they'd just broken up, so none of them noticed as he'd slipped away to follow the other.

Now he watched as the other man drifted from empty room to empty room, staying in each for several minutes, before moving on. He wondered what the other was hoping to find, but then dismissed the question as unimportant. He didn't really care what the other man was looking for, just as long as he would have the opportunity to catch him alone. This feeling had been welling up in Vic for too long, and he wanted, needed even, to get it out of his system. So glancing quickly behind himself one last time, just to confirm what he already knew, that they were totally alone, Vic stepped into the room behind the other man, and leaving his stealth behind, he made just enough noise so that the other startled, and spun around to face him.

Dutch frowned at him, his eyes flitting briefly from Vic to the empty doorway behind him, as if expecting to see some of their colleagues waiting there. Dutch's eyes narrowed suspiciously for a moment, studying Vic. Vic stared back at him, allowing a little smirk to curl up the corner of his mouth, and he felt a little thrill of pleasure as he saw Dutch swallow nervously and step back. His eyes never leaving Dutch's Vic stepped forward, as Dutch stepped back. As Vic stepped into his personal space Dutch stumbled back again, only to be brought up with a start as his back hit the wall behind him. Left with no where to go Vic could sense the younger man's unease, and uncertainty, he watched as the pink tip of Dutch's tongue swished across his lips, wetting them, and leaving them glistening. The sight made Vic shiver as if he'd caught a chill, and he felt his already partially erect dick swell even more.

Pausing for a moment Dutch took a deep breath, and pulling himself up to his full height, he cleared his throat before he asked,

"What are you doing here Mackey?"

Vic didn't answer right away; amused at the way Dutch was trying to use his height advantage to intimidate him. He smiled inwardly, and wondered what Dutch would think if he knew that all the posturing, combined with that nervous little cough before he spoke, had done was to form a conspiracy in Vic's head that made him seem a little vulnerable, and utterly delicious.

Another step forward before he replied truthfully,

"I followed you."

A nervous swallow, that made his Adam's apple bob, once again betrayed Dutch's feelings, even though he managed to inject a slight tone of disinterested contempt into his voice as he asked,

"What do you want?"

Eager to see the other man's reaction Vic couldn't resist,

"You, Dutchboy…I want you."

Dutch opened his mouth to speak, protest probably Vic thought, but Vic didn't give him the opportunity. Moving swiftly he pressed his body against Dutch's, and reaching down he grabbed Dutch's right hand, bending it forward at the wrist he pulled and twisted. Before Dutch had had a chance to try and retaliate Vic had him turned around, his face shoved into the cold, red brickwork of the wall, his right arm twisted up behind his back.

For several seconds they stayed like that, neither moving, Vic figured the shock had had a mind-numbing effect on Dutch, and he probably wasn't quite sure how to react to Vic's actions. Vic took that opportunity to shift his weight, and he pressed himself against Dutch's back, grinding his pelvis into Dutch's ass. That seemed to un-freeze Dutch's brain, because suddenly he began to squirm, trying to free himself, and turn around. Vic wasn't about to let the other man go, so he pulled Dutch's arm just a little further up his back in silent warning. Dutch was far from stupid, and just as Vic had known it would, it had the desired affect. Dutch sucked in a pained breath, and stilled.

Vic relished the feel of the younger man's body as he pressed tight up against it. He relished the heat, the hard feel of muscle straining beneath him. He relished the slight tremor that racked Dutch's frame, and the sound of the panting breaths he took.

"What the fuck are you doing Mackey?" Dutch breathed.

Vic looked up at Dutch's face. His head was turned to the side, pressed against the wall, eyes squeezed shut, nostrils flared in, Vic guessed, a combination of annoyance and fear, and his lips parted as he gulped in his next breath.

"Thought you were supposed to be more clever than us ordinary cops Dutchboy. I should think it was pretty damn obvious what I'm doing." To emphasis his point Vic ground his, by now very obvious, erection into Dutch's ass again, before continuing, "I'm taking what I want."

With a grunt Dutch tried once more to throw Vic off, but Vic held firm, twisting his arm again in warning. With a little whimper of frustration Dutch snapped out,

"Fuck off…get off me Mackey…This isn't fucking funny…You're hurting me…asshole."

"Then keep still and do as your told." Vic replied.

Before Dutch could respond Vic reached between them, sliding his hand up under Dutch's jacket, along the smooth cotton of his shirt. Up over Dutch's stomach, feeling the muscles under his hand flutter at his light touch, then up to his chest finding one small, tight nub of a nipple, and then ghosting over to gently finger the other until it was as hard as its twin.

Again Dutch made the little whimpering noise low in his throat, and Vic wasn't sure if it signified, frustration, fear or arousal, or maybe a combination of all three. Dutch stuttered slightly as he said,

"I…I could shout. Someone would…um…hear. Someone would come and …um…"

Vic interrupted him. His hand skimming quickly down to Dutch's crotch, squeezing the growing hardness he found there,

"They're too far away and they'd never hear you. Besides I don't think you really want anyone to come rescue you Dutchboy…I think you like this." Squeezing again Vic whispered, "I think I'm gonna give you exactly what you want."

A little awkwardly, because he was having to do it one-handed, Vic began to undo Dutch's belt, his fingers unfastening the catch to his pants and lowering the zipper. All the while he kept up a huskily whispered commentary on what he was doing, and what he was planning on doing,

"You want this as much as I do Dutchboy, don't bother denying it. I've been watching you…sneaking little looks at me when you think I don't know…Your mouth…that mouth always wet and needy…pouting at me, wanting me to take it, huh…bite it, taste it. Flaunting your ass at me…bending over Claudette's desk….You're a slut Dutch, and now you're gonna get what you deserve…what you want…I'm gonna fuck you Dutchboy…right here, right now, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

With that Vic slipped his hand quickly into Dutch's pants, and through the opening at the front of his boxers. He groaned himself as he felt the slide of smooth, hot, hard flesh under his fingers. He stroked, feeling Dutch still under him, wondering if maybe he'd pushed too hard. Then he felt the younger man push his hard cock greedily into his hand, craving more contact, more friction. Grinning, knowing he'd won Vic obliged, setting a slow, leisurely pace, which Dutch followed. Vic felt his own breath catch in his throat when, as well as thrusting into his hand, Dutch began to rub his ass against Vic's, still jeans clad, cock.

The need for restraint gone, it's destruction signaled by the wanton way Dutch was moving, and the breathy little moans and pants that he was making now, Vic released Dutch's arm and quickly pushed Dutch's boxers and pants down his legs, before freeing his own cock. The brush of his cock against the warm flesh of Dutch's buttocks was nearly Vic's undoing, and he had to bite his lip and concentrate on not coming there and then.

Knowing that their absence would eventually be noticed, and because he just couldn't wait any longer, Vic sucked on two of his fingers, coating them in saliva, before reaching down, and pressing them between Dutch's cheeks.

Dutch gasped as Vic's fingers touched him, circling before one pushed slowly inside. Dutch opened his legs as widely as the pants down around his ankles would allow, and pushed himself greedily back on Vic's finger. Sounding a little out of breath, and a little stunned he asked,

"What if…what if someone comes…Someone sees…"

Adding a second finger, making Dutch shudder, Vic soothed,

"Sshh don't worry. No one's gonna come…it'll be fine…I promise…I'm gonna make you feel so good Dutchboy…I promise."

Feeling Dutch's ass clench around his fingers at his soft words Vic knew neither of them would last long, this was too intense, too eagerly anticipated. He concentrated on stretching and preparing Dutch as gently and quickly as possible. Satisfied Vic withdrew his fingers, and reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out the condom there, unwrapped it, and sheathed his cock. Lubricating himself with some more saliva Vic soon found himself poised to press himself into Dutch's body. He felt Dutch squirm under him,

"But Vic what if…"

Vic stopped Dutch's doubt, slipping one hand around his body, fingers lightly stroking Dutch's erection,

"It's okay…it'll be okay. Just relax."

Vic felt Dutch's body do just that under him as the younger man gave himself over to Vic. Sensing the willing submission Vic slowly pressed forward, pausing every so often to let Dutch's body adjust. Vic squeezed his eyes shut, feeling sweat running down the side of his face as he slowly sank into Dutch's body, inch by inch. The feeling of Dutch's ass opening up, and almost pulling him inside, was one of the most intensely erotic things Vic had ever experience in his life.

"Oh, fuck yeah." Vic moaned when he was finally buried balls deep in the other man.

Vic leant his forehead against Dutch's back for a moment, feeling Dutch still and quiet under him. One hand grasping Dutch's naked hip, the other wrapped around Dutch's hard cock, Vic straightened, grinding his pelvis against Dutch's ass, feeling Dutch's muscles grip him as Dutch moaned and pushed his ass back.

Slowly at first, but then with more, and more, urgency Vic began to move. Short, little movements at first, but with Dutch's gasp of,

"Christ move…God fuck me."

Vic began to lengthen his thrusts, matching his movements with his hand on Dutch's cock, stroking him in time to the fucking his ass was receiving.

Dutch moved slightly, bending forward at the waist, pushing his ass back at Vic, bracing his hands against the wall. Vic quickened his thrusts, deepening them, knowing he was hitting Dutch's prostate with each movement. Listening to Dutch's wordless moans of pleasure, and feeling Dutch clench around him with every burst of electric pleasure that Vic's cock was sending through his body, Vic reveled in the way Dutch had chosen to submit to him.

Grunting softly with each lunge Vic could feel his orgasm approaching. The fire burning at the base of his spine beginning to rush through him. He heard Dutch gasp out,

"Yes…oh yes…"

Before he felt a warm, wetness flow over his hand. Dutch squeezing him in rapid pulses as he came, the sound of Dutch's voice, the sensations surrounding Vic's cock finally conspiring to push him over the edge. Biting down on his lip to stop himself from crying out Vic spilled himself deep inside Dutch, each pulse of pleasure more exquisite than the last. Finally spent he had enough thought left to reach down and grasp the used condom as he gently pulled out from Dutch's body. Stepping back and pulling it off him he discarded it on the floor.

Tucking himself back inside his jeans he watched as Dutch pushed himself away from the wall and quickly reached down to pull up his pants and underwear. Vic waited, wanting to see how Dutch would react to what had just taken place between them. He didn't have long to wait, turning toward him Dutch said,

"Flaunting my ass at you." Amusement heavy in his voice, "and a slut…I can't believe you called me a slut."

"Hey only telling it as I see it Dutchboy." Vic grinned back.

Dutch snorted in derision shaking his head before saying,

"Well has this cured you of your little fantasy?"

Still grinning Vic strolled over to Dutch and reached out rubbing at Dutch's crotch with one hand, his eyes never leaving Dutch's,

"I wouldn't count on it…seems where you're concerned the more I get, the more I want."

Dutch smiled back at him, colouring slightly at the compliment, and leaning down a little he captured Vic's lips in a tender, almost chaste kiss. When he straightened up he moved passed Vic towards the door saying,

"I'd better get going Claudette's gonna start wondering where I am." Pausing he asked, "Are you coming around tonight."

Vic nodded,

"You bet…about mid-night probably, is that okay."

Dutch nodded back at him in reply,

"I'll wait up." Then just as he passed through the doorway he turned back, and said to Vic over his shoulder. "It'll be my turn to play bad cop though…can't let you get away with that flaunting my ass comment."

Then he was gone, and Vic found himself standing alone on the upper floor of a disused factory grinning like a maniac, and checking his watch to see how long it was until mid-night.


End file.
